Devil Hand : rise of half
by Lanisters007
Summary: Dia hanya manusia yang terikat dan hidup oleh sesuatu yang bukan miliknya
1. Chapter 1

**DEVIL HAND**

 **Naruto dan highschool dxd bukan milik saya**

 **Naruto x Sona s.**

 **Rate T for now**

 **Summary : dia hanya manusia yang terikat oleh sesuatu, yang bukan miliknya**

 **Author new, typo bertebaran maklumin tiap pelajaran BI bolos terus**

 **Chapter one**

Cuaca yang cerah di pertengahan bulan april, di hari senin yang membuat, semua orang sibuk dengan rutinitas masing-masing tapi tidak dengan seorang pemuda yang masih bergelut dengan selimutnya di dalam sebuah kamar yang terkesan minimalis itu. kring.. Kring.. Kring.. suara jam weker yang menunjukan jam 07. 45 bergema di kamar itu. Pemuda itu lalu bergeliat di dalam selimutnya dengan sedikit umpatan pada weker tak berdosa itu lalu dia bangun dan mematikan weker itu dan bisa kita lihat si pemuda yang kisaran umurnya 17 tahun dengan rambut kuning keperak-perakan yang memanjang sampai lehernya yang acak-acakan khas orang bangun tidur, wajah yang masih kusut tak menghilangkan kesan tampan pemuda itu dengan mata berwara biru lautan dalam. Hidung yang mancung dan sedikit ingus yang keluar dari lubang nya? Sruuut euh si pemuda menarik ingus nya kedalam lalu sedikit desahan di keluarkan mulut nya? "euh sepertinya aku masuk angin" kata pemuda itu lalu dia bangun dan menuju kamar mandi yang menyatu dengan kamarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi itu dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit pinggang nya dan terlihat lah perut rata dengan 6 buah otot menonjol dan dada bidang yang terdapat bekas luka berbentuk huruf X di dada sebelah kirinya dan tangan kiri terdapata tatto tribal dari atas dekat bahu hingga ke jari tangan nya, lalu dia berjalan ke arah lemari yang terpasang cermin besar di pintu nya dia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin dan dia tersenyum kecil melihatnya "hmm. Naruto.. Naruto.. Bukan hanya tampan kau juga seksi" dia berujar narsis lalu di membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa baju untuk dia pakai. Dia memakai baju t-shirt v neck berwarna hijau toska dan memakai blazer putih dengan garis-garis hitam lalu di kancingkan nya. Untuk celana dia memakai celana hitam panjang hingga mata kakinya yang terlihat pas di kaki panjangnya lalu dia memakai jam tangan ber merk suntoo berwarna hitam dengan corak perak di setiap sisi nya lalu dia memakai jaket ber hoodie untuk menyembunyikan tangan kirinya. dia berjalan ke rak sepatu dan memakai spatu kasual berwarna hitam dan putih dia lalu dia mengambil tas yang tersimpan di atas rak sepatu dan dia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya tak lupa mengunci pintu.

 _ **Naruto pov**_

Ohayou mina san perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto umurku 17 tahun tinggiku 170 berat badan 60 kg tapi itu dulu saat terakhir aku mengecek berat dan tinggi badan ku kalau tidak salah satu tahun yang lalu. Ah sudahlah itu tak penting aku berjalan santai menuju tempatku mencari ilmu yaitu sma kuoh yang dulu sekolah khusus perempuan, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.20 menit yang berarti aku telat karena sekolah melakukan kegiatan belajar jam delapan pagi pas, tapi aku tak mempermasalahkan itu karena aku sengaja untuk telat agar bisa bertemu dengan nya ah itu dia di depan gerbang sambil melihat ke arahku di temani wakilnya lalu aku mendekat ke arahnya seorang gadis berwajah manis tapi terkesan tegas bermata violet yang aku suka di bingkai kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidung kecil nya ya dia souna shitori

Naruto pov end

"ohayou budi kaicho" sapa naruto pada gadis di depannya "sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku budi dasar bolot" sembur gadis yang bernama sona itu, naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapinya lalu sona sedikit memalingkan muka memerah nya melihat senyum naruto. Lalu naruto melihat gadis yang satu lagi yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan mereka "dan ohayou mute san"ucap gadis itu"apa itu mute? "kata gadis itu yang tak mengerti kata yang naruto ucapkan "muka tembok"

Ctak

Tercetak perempatan di dahi gadis itu muka nya yang menunjukan rasa kesal tapi masih mempertahankan muka tembok nya? "namikaze sudah berapa kali kaicho menyuruhmu untuk tidak telat dan berhenti, memberi julukan aneh pada seseorang" kata gadis itu dengan nada kesal "hmm entah lah aku lupa"kata naruto sambil memasang wajah innocent nya "itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu bolot"kata sona sambil ber kacak pinggang "dan aku suka saat kau memanggilku bolot"gumam naruto yang tak terdengar jelas oleh kedua gadis tadi "apa yang kau katakan tadi? "kata sona mengangkat alisnya "hmm dan itulah kenapa aku memanggilmu budi budek dikit" naruto nyengir setelah mengatakannya "dasar kau! "sona sudah jengkel mendengarnya tapi entah kenapa dia suka saat naruto memanggilnya budi setiap mereka bertemu "oke hukuman akan aku berikan padamu nanti saat istirahat kau harus ke ruang osis naruto! Sekarang masuk ke kelasmu"perintah sona pada naruto "ha'i budi kaicho"kata naruto sambil berlari ke kelasnya "NARUTOO" teriak sona ooc "heuh anak itu bisa membuat ku darah tinggi"lanjutnya saambil menarik nafasnya menurunkan kekesalannya "tapi sepertinya kau suka pada nya kaicho! "kata gadis di sebelahnya "apa maksudmu?tsubaki " jawab sona yang mukanya memerah"hanya dua orang yang bisa membuat kaicho ooc seperti tadi pertama serafall-sama dan si namikaze, aku tidak terlalu heran pada serafall-sama karena dia kakak kaicho. Dan si namikaze hmm aku hanya menyimpulkan jika kaicho itu suka padanya karena kaicho banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi tadi" tutur tsubaki panjang sona hanya menghela nafas "ya kau benar tsubaki aku mempunyai rasa suka padanya apakah terlihat jelas di wajahku ini? " tsubaki menatap wajah sona "budi"kata tsubaki tiba-tiba sona hanya menatap datar padanya "sangat jelas kaicho"lanjutnya. "sudahlah ayo kita ke kelas tsubaki, aku harus merangkai kata untuk mengajak naruto masuk peerage ku" kata sona sambil berjalan tsubaki mengikutinya di belakang "kau tau kaicho kata-katamu entah kenapa terdengar seperti orang yang ingin mengutarakan perasaan nya"kata tsubaki sambil mensejajarkan diri nya dengan sona, sona ssdikit memerah "diam" katanya sambil mempercepat langkahnya. "ha'i kaicho"tsubaki hanya tersenyum melihat king nya seperti itu

skip time

Suara bel berbunyi bergema di seluruh wilayah kuoh gakuen tanda jam istirahat para siswa-siswi dan gurupun menghela nafas lega karena jam istirahat yang di tunggu pun tiba setelah melakukan proses belajar mengajar mereka, terdengar suara gaduh di setiap kelas tak terkecuali di kelas 2-C yang di dalamnya terdapat tokoh utuama kita

Namikaze Naruto dia duduk di bangku paling depan dekat pintu masuk kelas dengan menaruh kepala pada tangan kanan yang dia tekuk untuk bantal kepala pirang-peraknya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya di bawah meja terlihat gemetar peluh menghiasi seluruh wajah tampannya "sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba" katanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya tangan yang tadi dia jadikan bantal langsung menggenggam tangan kirinya yang bergetar untuk menahan rasa panas di tangan bertato nya itu lalu keluar asap dari tangan kirinya itu "akhhh" naruto berteriak tertahan dan langsung berlari ke arah wc yang tak terlalu jauh dari kelasnya, menabrak siswa lain hingga membuat siswa itu jatuh tak menghentikan larinya setelah dia sampai di wc dia langsung masuk pada salah satu bilik. Dia menggeram tertahan

Brushhh.

Tiba-tiba jaket naruto terbakar pada tangan sebelah kirinya api yang cukup besar hingga ke bagian bahunya lalu naruto cepat-cepat membukanya terlihatlah di sana tangan bertato tribalnya bercahaya putih dan mengeluarkan api terlihat naruto mulai panik dia dia mencari-cari alat untuk mematikan api di tangan nya dan tak menemukan apapun "sial! Terpaksa"

Ciiiess

Naruto memasukan tangannya pada kloset di bilik itu, dan perlahan-lahan api itu padam dan hilang naruto menarik tangan nya dari kloset dan di perhatikan seksama oleh nya dan "aaaaaaaahh siapa yang berak di sini dan tak menyiramnya konoyarou" naruto berteriak.

Sedangkan di ruang osis "kaicho suara apa itu tadi ? "seru tsubaki pada king nya "ntahlah" sona menjawab tampa mengalihkan matanya dari kertas yang dari tadi di bacanya "tsubaki cari naruto ini sudah 15 menit sejak bel istirahat berbunyi dan dia belum kesini" sona berujar dan menatap tsubaki yang ada di sampingnya "ha'i" stsubaki lalu pergi dari ruang osis menuju kelas naruto berada lalu dia berpapasan dengan "yuuto-san ano apa kau melihat naruto bukankah kau sekelas dengannya? "tanya tsubaki pada pemuda bernama yuuto itu "ah tsubaki-senpai iya sepertinya tadi dia lari ke wc dengan terburu-buru hingga menabrakku hingga jatuh mungkin dia masih di sana, dan tsubaki-senpai bisa kau panggil aku kiba saja" jawab lelaki yang bernama yuuto kiba itu sambil tersenyum menawan yang membuat tsubaki sedikit merona "baiklah, arigatou k-kiba k-un" kata tsubaki dengan gugup lalu berjalan dengan cepat belum lima langkah lalu dia berhenti dan diam mematung "tsubaki-senpai kamu kenapa? " tanya kiba yang heran dengan tingkah nya "a ano kiba k-un bisa kah kau memanggilkan naruto dan menyuruhnya ke ruang osis kaicho memanggilnya a aku malu jika harus ke toilet pria" tutur tsubaki dengan gugup tanpa berbalik menghadap kiba "oh baiklah biar aku yang memanggilnya tsubaki senpai kemabli saja duluan" lalu kiba berjalan ke arah toilet pria "euh sankyu kiba kkun" kata tsubaki masih di tempatnya mematung, kiba hanya menaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh tsubaki kembali ke ruang osis dengan wajah memerah

TOk.. Tok.. Tok

"naruto-san kau di dalam? " kiba mengetokk pintu yang dibaliknya ada naruto yang sedang membersihkan tangan kirinya yang belepotan selai nanas? "ya siapa? "jawab naruto sambil terus membersihkan tangan nya "nah selesai tapi tetap saja aku merasa benda kuning itu masih menempel" gumam nya berbicara sendiri "ini aku kiba kau di panggil sona kaicho ke ruangan nya, tadi tsubaki-senpai mencarimu" kata kiba masih tetap di depan pintu. Lalu pintu terbuka dan naruto keluar "iya aku lupa heuh sepertinya hukumannya akan sedikit berbeda skarang"naruto bicara sambil melihat tangan kirinya kiba hany melihat dengan tampang bertanya "eto naruto san kenapa dengan bajumu dan sejak kapan kau di tatto? " tanya kiba sambil menunjuk tangan kiri naruto, naruto yang di tanya hanya terlihat gugup "e eh eto tadi a aku merokok dan bajuku terbakar dan ta tatto ini sudah lama aku membuatnya"jawab naruto bohong mana mungkin dia mengatakan yang sesungguhnya kiba hnya melihatnya curiga "hm.. Seharusnya kau tak merokok di area sekolah naruto san dan.. "kata kiba menggantung "tatto itu kau pasti di marahin habis-habisan oleh kaicho"lanjut kiba "yah pastinya baiklah aku keruang osis dulu jaa" naruto lalu cepat-cepat pergi karena takut di tanya yang aneh-aneh oleh kiba. Di sepanjang koridor semua siswa menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget bahkan ada yang berbisik bisik "pantas saja dia selalu memakai jaket walau cuaca panas dia punya tatto" kata seorang siswi "iya apa dia anggota yakuza? Kenapa guru membiarkan dia masih sekolah"timpal siswi lainnya naruto yang di bicarakan hanya acuh saja tak peduli hingga dia sampai di depan ruang osis. Lalu dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali

Tok.. Tok.. Tokk

"Budi kaicho ini aku naruto"kata naruto "masuk" suara sona dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk "maaf budi kaicho aku terlambat ke sini tadi aku ada masalah dengan selai nanas"kata naruto sambil masuk ke ruang osis sona lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah naruto yang baru masuk, sona kaget melihat tangan kiri naruto terdapat tatto yang terasa memiliki demonic power "naruto... Sejak kapan kau memiliki tatto apa kau anggota yakuza hah? "tanya sona tajam sambil menyipitkan matanya ke arah naruto "eeeto i ini eeh" naruto gugup di tatap tajam oleh sona "jawab yang benar bodoh, anak sekolah tak pantas di tatto" naruto lalu melihat ke arah sona "ya aku anggota yakuza kenapa? "jawab naruto dengan nada aneh "kau akan mendapatkan hukuman karena itu"kata sona sambil duduk lagi "duduk"perintah sona pada naruto lalu naruto duduk "telat setiap hari dan aku tau sekarang alasannya "kata sona datar "tapi aku memanggilmu kesini bukan karena itu" lanjutnya naruto menaikan alis nya sebelah "lalu? "tanyanya "dengan biasa saja "apa kau percaya jika aku bilang dunia ini tidak hanya di huni oleh manusia saja? "tanya sona tanpa basa basi naruto diam dan terliaht perubahan di wajahnya sedikit mengeras "apa maksud mu? "naruto balik bertanya dengan nada datar lalu sona menjelaskan apa yang dia maksud (penjelasan yang sama saat rias menjelaskan pada issei) "dan aku adalah akuma"kata sona sambil mengeluarkan sayap dari punggung nya naruto yang melihat itu lalu bangun dari duduk nya dengan tiba tiba lalu memasang posisi siaga dengan kuda kuda karate yang di tekuninya lalu mengeluarkan demonic power yang menyelimuti tangan kirinya seperti kabut, sona yang melihat itu terkejut "apa maumu? " tanya naruto dengan nada tak enak "a aku hanya ingin merekrutmu dalam peerage ku itu saja! "jawab sona gugup melihat reaksi naruto "kenapa kau memiliki aura iblis di tanganmu itu" tanya sona "itu.. Sama sekali bukan urusanmu dan apa maksudmu merekrutku untuk menjadi peeragemu?" jawab naruto tanpa merubah posisinya lalu tatto di hitam di tangannya sedikit bercahaya dan mengeluarkan lebih banyak kabut. Sona yang mendengar naruto langsung memanggilnya sona tanpa tambahan budi nya sedikit tersentak dan tsubaki yang sedari tadi diam langsung mengeluarkan naginata dari lingkaran sihirnya "s seperti yang aku bilang tadi naruto kami memiliki sistem evil piece y yang membuat kami para iblis darah murni bisa mereinkarnasikan manusia menjadi iblis menjadi anggota peerage nya" jelas sona lalu tangan nya menurunkan naginata tsubaki yang sedarii tadi teracung pada naruto "hn..yang aku tangkap dari penjelasanmu itu aku hanya akan menjadi budakmu sona tak ada untungnya buatku untuk mau bergabung dalam peeragemu" jawab naruto datar dan melonggarkan kuda kudanya dan berjalan mundur menuju pintu "sona lakukan apapun yang kau mau tanpa melibatkanku aku bahagia dengan kehidupanku yang damai ini, aku sudah tidak mau ikut dalam urusan kalian setelah kejadian dulu"lalu naruto keluar dari ruang osis untung saja di luar tak ada orang karena tangan naruto masih mengeluarkan cahaya dan kabut hitamnya naruto lalu mengibaskan tangannya ke samping dan kabut itupun menghilang "kehidupan damaiku pasti rusak sensei kau berengsek meninggalkanku sendiri dan memilih menyusul ken" kata naruto dengan menunduk

T **o be contiuned**

AN

haii saya lanisters saya author baru walaupun udah lama kenal ama ffi ini saya baru berani bikin fict kemarin kemarin ini! Maaf kalau story line nya jelek imajinasi nya kurang 😀


	2. Chapter 2

**DEVIL HAND**

 **RISE OF HALF**

 **Naruto & Highschool dxd bukan milik saya**

 **Naruto U. X Sona S.**

 **Summary :**

 **dia hanya manusia yang terikat oleh sesuatu, yang bukan miliknya**

hn.. Oke lanisters007 hadir lagi dengan fic nya yang aneh ini silahkan di baca bagi yang suka.

Chapter 2

Di pinggiran kota kuoh tepatnya di sebuah sungai walaupun kota yang maju, tapi warganya masih menghargai lingkungannya terlihat dari air sungai yang jernih pertanda tak tercemar dan lingkungan yang bersih tanpa adanya sampah menghiasi daerah pinggiran ini. Udara yang sejuk tanpa ada nya polusi berlebih

Splash.. Splash.. Splash

Terlihat sebuah batu yang melewati permukaan air sungai dengan cepat hingga mencapai seberang sungai yang satunya "membosankan!" seru sebuah suara dari arah munculnya batu tadi terlihat seorang pemuda kuning-perak yang kita tahu bernama Naruto sedang duduk, sambil melempar-lempar kecil batu di tangan kirinya ya mungkin dia mulai kebosanan setelah hampir seharian dia di sini dengan aktifitasnya lempar batu itu, ini sudah tiga hari sejak terciptanya konflik kecil antara dia dan gadis bernama Sona tiga hari pula di membolos sekolah dan hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal hal yang tidak berguna. Setelah cukup lama Naruto yang terduduk lalu berdiri dan melemparkan asal batu tadi

Cplukk

Suara batu yang mendarat di air "hey nak apa kau sengaja dari tadi menggangguku memancing dengan melempar-lempar batu ke arah sungai?" suara baritone seorang pria menghentikan langkah kaki Naruto yang akan meninggalkan tempat tadi Naruto berbalik dan melihat seorang pria berkisaran umur 30 tahun berbaju yukata hitam dengan rambut hitam berponi kuning dan jenggot yang entah kenapa membuat mukanya terlihat cabul yang dia asumsikan orang yang bicara tadi sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa pancingan "maaf paman aku tidak tau ada anda yang sedang memancing!" kata Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya ke arah pria tadi yang audah sampai di depan Naruto ya Naruto memang tidak tahu ada orang lain selain dia di pinggir sungai ini walaupun jarak antara tempat Naruto dan pria itu tidaklah jauh cuma terhalang satu pohon

'wah wah anak ini sopan juga jarang ada anak yamg sopan di jaman sekarang ini' batin pria tadi "hmm ya tak apa-apa tapi untuk mengganti rugi ikan yang pergi karena lemparan batumu tadi kau harus temani aku memancing" ujar pria itu pada Naruto yang sudah menegakan lagi badannya. Lalu Naruto melihat jam di tangan kanannya Naruto terlihat berfikir sejenak "baiklah paman aku masih punya 2 jam hingga jam makan malam tiba euh iya nama saya Namikaze Naruto paman?" jawab Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tadi yang sedang mengulurkan pancingan padannya lalu Naruto mengambilnya" namaku Azazel senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto" kata pria yang bernama Azazel tadi sambil melangkah ke tempat tadi dia memancing yang di ikuti Naruto di belakangnya " oh ya Naruto sebenarnya sedang apa kau tadi berdiam diri di situ hampir sejarian lamanya?" tanya Azazel yang masih terus melangkah "hn.. Tidak ada hanya merenung saja paman" jawab Naruto sambil mendudukan badannya di akar pohon di pinggir sungai tempat Azazel memancing tadi di ikuti Azazel yang, duduk juga di sampingnya "hm apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" tanya Azazel pada Naruto yang sedang memasang upan pada kail pancing nya "aku tidak punya pacar " jawab Naruto sambil melemparkan pancingnya "hoo aku turut berduka cita"kata Azazel ikut melempar kail nya Naruto yang mendengarnya kepala kuning peraknya tertunduk dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya lalu mereka melanjutkat acara mancing mereka dengan beberapa obrolan santai

Skip

sudah dua jam lebih mereka memancing dan entah kenapa hanya Naruto yang mendapatkan ikan sedangkan Azazel! Dia hanya mendapatkan sepatu buluk. Lalu Azezel melirik tangan kiri Naruto yang terdapat tatto sebenarnya dari tadi dia penasaran dengan itu karena dia merasakan aura iblis di tangan itu "hoe Naruto bukankah kau masih sekolah?" tanya Azazel sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada pancingannya lagi "iya paman aku kelas 2 sma" jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan pancingnya dari ikan yang baru dia dapat "lalu kenapa kau di tatto?"tanya Azazel lagi Naruto terdiam cukup lama hingga dia bergumam 'tidak kenapa napa' yang masih terdengar Azazel. Azazel hanya heran karena menangkap nada aneh dari perkataan Naruto

"paman aku pulang dulu sudah jam 6 jaa" kata Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah jalan dia pulang "Naruto kau tidak membawa ikan hasil pancinganmu?" kata Azazel sambil melihat ember yang terdapan beberapa ikan hasil pancing Naruto "untukmu saja paman, dari tadikan kau tak mendapatkan ikan satupun nanti jika kau pulang tak membawa apapun kau di marahin istrimu" jawab naruto tanpa berhenti melangkah "aku belum punya istri" seru Azazel yang masih sibuk dengan pancingan entah kenapa dari tadi Azazel tak mendapatkan ikan satupun yang dia dapat hanya sepasang sepatu yang hanyut entah milik siapa! "hoo aku turut berduka cita untuk itu" kata Naruto meniru kata-kata Azazel tadi padanya sedangkan Azazel entah kenapa serasa banyak hawa suram di sekitarnya.

Azazel yang melihat Naruto sudah tidak ada hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan "Namikaze Naruto hmm ada sesuatu yang familiar dari nya tapi entah apa itu! Aku harus mengawasinya" gumamnya "baiklah waktunya aku pergi juga" lanjutnya sambil berdirid dan mengambil ember yang terdapat ikan tadi dan melemparkan isinya ke arah sungai, ya Azazel memancing bukan untuk mendapatkan ikan tapi untuk mendapatkan ilham (?) tentang Sacred Gear, Azazel lalu berdiri tegak

Bruwushh

Lalu 6 pasang sayap hitam keluar dari punggungnya dengan sekali hentakan sayapnya dia melesat terbang

LANISTERS007

Naruto pov

"tadaima" seruku sambil membuka pintu kata-kata yang selalu ku ucapkan setiap aku pulang kerumah walaupun aku tau itu percuma karena tak ada yang membalas ucapanku karena aku tinggal sendiri di sini ya aku tidak punya orang tua sanak sodara atau apalah iu karena dari kecil aku tinggal di panti asuhan ya aku pernah punya ayah angkat tapi dia sudah mati, dan lalu aku berjalan ke arah kamarku ku bantingkan tubuh ini ke kasur yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar hah kupandangi atap kamarku ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian sona mengatakan kalau dia iblis harusnya aku tak berlebihan saat berbicara padanya tiga hari pula aku tak masuk sekolah dan bertemu dengannya . Andai tanganku tak hilang kendali ssaat itu mungkin ini takan terjadi sona mungkin saja akan menjauhiku karena ucapanku waktu itu, ku angkat tangan kiriku bukan ini bukan tanganku ini tangan miliknya yang menempel di tubuhku orang yang bahkan belum ku tahu kecuali namanya dan jantung ini miliknya juga haaah ini helaan nafasku yang ke sekian kalinya harusnya aku tak bisa bernafas seperti ini jika saja sensei atau ayahku yang brengsek itu tak menteransplasikan jantung ini padaku tapi aku berayukur karena itu aku bisa merasakan punya keluarga walau sebentar. Ku pejamkan mataku dan tak terasa aku tertidur tanpa membersihkan badan ini

Pov end

skip

Pagi yang cerah di kota kuoh semua warganya sudah terbangun untuk melakukan rutinitasnya dari yang pergi bekerja, para pelajar yang berangkat ke sekolahnya dan ada yang melakukan lari pagi tapi tidak dengan tokoh utama kita yang masih tidur tengkurap di kasurnya mengabaikan jam weker yang berteriak sedari tadi membangunkan nya

Duk pranggg

tangan bertato lalu memukul weker malang itu dengan cepat hingga terlempar ke tembok hingga hancur "urusai na" suara pemilik tangan tersebut mengeluh. Di awali dengan panta* yang naik keatas di susul badannya yang tegak Naruto lalu duduk di atas kasurnya mulutnya menguap dengan lebar seakan mampu untuk menelan bulat-bulat sesuatu milik gadis Gremory yang sangat di sukai issei temannya. "heuh sepertinya aku harus membeli weker baru yang anti pecah jika ada" gumam Naruto lalu bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang dari kemarin tak di urusnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar dengan handuk yang melilit pinggang dan menutupi sebagian tubuh bawahnya dengan beberapa tetes air yang masih ada di rambutnya dia berjalan kearah lemari di sudut kamarnya dekat tempat tidur lalu memilih baju yang akan di pakainya dia memilih baju t-shirt tanpa lengan berawarna biru gelap yang bertuliskan 'i ain't no cool og but i don't give a fuck' di bagian belakangnya lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia sudah berpakaian lengkap dengan blazer cadangan karena yang biasa dia pakai sudah tak layak di gunakan tanpa mengancingkannya rambutnya yang masih basah dia sisir ke belakang menggunakan tangannya terlihat tidak rapih tapi itu membuatnya lebih terkesan tampan dia memakai celana hitam panjang dan sepatu kasual sewarna dengan t-shirt nya lalu dia berjalan keluar dari rumahnya. Di jalan menuju sekolah Naruto sedikit risih karena di tatap semua orang yah bukan tanpa alasan dia di tatap dia yang biasa memakai sweater sekarang tidak karena sweater satu-satunya hangus terbakar tiga hari yang lalu memperlihatkan tangan kirinya yang bertatto itu, lalu dia sampai di depan gerbang kuoh gakuen dan berhenti sejenak sambil melihat jam tangan di tangan kanan nya yang selalu dia pakai "07.30 masih pagi pantas saja dia tidak ada di sini" gumam Naruto saat dia akan melangkah masuk ke area sekolah dia melihat hyodou issei dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang sedang berjalan ke arahnya "ohayo Naruto san tumben kau berangkat sekolah pagi"tanya Issei padanya lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju kelas " ohayo Eroga ya aku hanya terbangun cepat tadi" jawab Naruto "oeh kuning sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu apa lagi di depan perempuan" seru Issei dengan gaya komikal kepala yang membesar. Naruto hanya menatap bosan ke arah Issei tanpa ada niat menimpali perkataannya "yayaya eh Issei apa kau tak mau memperkenalkan pacarmu ini padaku?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat ke arah gadis di sebelah Issei "eeh dia Asia Argento siswi baru di kelasku dann dia bbkuan p pacarku kokk" jawab Issei yang di akhirnya sedikit tergagap aneh "oh namaku Namikaze Naruto senang berkenalan denganmu Argento san" kata Naruto "ah i-iya sama-sama Namikaze-san" jawab Asia sambil tersenyum "dan iya Argento san hati-hatilah pada si ero-gaki itu Aku ke kelas duluan jaa" kata Naruto menunjuk muka cabul Issei yang melihat siswi yang berjalan di depannya Issei yang merasa di bicarakan lalu menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sudah agak jauh dari nya"APA MAKSUDMU KUPER!" teriak Issei dengan big head no jutsu nya Naruto hanya berjalan tanpa menimpali teriakan Issei padanya, ...

Naruto sudah sampai di depan kelasnya dan berpapasan dengan kiba yang juga ingin masuk kelas "ohayo Naruto san tumben tidak telat!" sapa Kiba pada Naruto yang sudah duduk di bangkunya yang memang dekat dengan pintu "ohayo ya aku hanya bangun terlalu cepat tadi" jawab Naruto Kiba yang sudah duduk di sebelah bangku Naruto hanya sweatdrop akan jawaban Naruto yang menurutnya aneh "tumben tidak memakai sweater mu Naruto san sudah P.D dengan tattomu kah?" tanya Kiba yang penasaran karena biasanya Naruto yang selalu memakai sweater sekarang tidak. "hn.. sweaterku hangus" jawab Naruto tampa menoleh dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Kiba, lalu guru datang dan memulai proses belajar mereka

Skip time

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi sekarang Naruto hanya berdiri diam di depan sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Osis' lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk pintu itu tapi dia urungan dan berniat untuk pergi dia ragu sekarang untuk bertemu dengan Sona dan meminta maaf padanya karena perkataan yang sedikit kasarnya tiga hari lalu saat dia akan pergi tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pemuda pirang yang di baju nya terdapat name tag G. Saji "euh Naruto kau mengagetkanku tahu jangan berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu!" kata Saji sedikit kencang hingga terdengar oleh gadis berkaca mata di dalam ruang osis tadi, lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat menuju pintu yang dia lihat ada seseorang yang 'mungkin' dia rindukan

Sona pov

Sudah tiga hari dia tidak masuk sekolah dan tadi pagipun dia tidak ada saat aku menunggunya di depan gerbang, harusnya waktu itu aku tidak terburu-buru ingin merekrutnya tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidak ingin di dahului Rias yang katanya mengincarnya juga. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi tapi aku jadi penasaran sebanarnya apa maksud dia dulu'

aku sudah tidak mau ikut dalam urusan kalian setelah kejadian dulu

kata-kata itu selalu terngiang di kepalaku apakah Naruto sudah tahu tentang dunia supranatural? sebelum aku mengatakannya dan apakah Naruto terlibat sesuatu yang aku tak tahu ah aku pusing walaupun aku pintar tapi kenapa jika masalahnya menyangkut si bolot ini aku stuk tanpa ada jalan keluar untuk mengetahuinya. Rapat yang tadi ku adakan juga menyangkut si bolot aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya yang kebetulan Saji sekelas dengannya dan mengatakan tadi Naruto masuk ku suruh Saji untuk mencarinya dan memintanya ke sini "euh Naruto kau mengagetkanku tahu jangan berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu!" aku mendengar Saji menyebutkan nama yang sedari tadi aku lamunkan tanpa terasa aku berdiri dengan cepat membuat bangku yang tadi ku duduki bergeser dan menimbulkan suara srreekyang cukup keras semua anggota peerageku kaget melihat tingkah aneh ku tapi aku tidak peduli dan langsung melangkah cepat menuju pintu

Sona pov end

"ahhehe maaf Saji aku tidak ada niat mengagetkanmu kokk" Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tak gatal Naruto hanya grogi melihat Sona sudah ada di depannya denga pandangan yang seolah mengatakan 'kumakan kau' "euh haii budi kaicho" lanjut Naruto masih dengan sengirannya "heii jangan panggil kaicho budi dasar ikan kering" sembur Saji yang tak suka Naruto memanggil Sona budi "diam Saji dan kau masuk" kata Sona ketus yang membuatnya pundung di pojokan sedangkan Naruto yang terseret karena kerah baju nya yang di tarik Sona masuk ke ruang osis

"sekarang jelaskan semua yang tidak aku ketahui tentangmu bolot" tanya Sona saat sudah aksi menyeret dan mendudukan Naruto di bangku yang saling berhadapan dengannya semua peerage Sona ada di belakangnya juga memandang Naruto penuh tanya!, "euh apa ya aku suka ramen aku suka warna oranye aku suka kesunyian aku suka ayam goreng aku suka jeruk dan aku idak suka Menma dan..." "STOP!" bentak Sona yang jengah akan Naruto yang tidak nyambung "bukan itu maksudku baka maksudku itu tanganmu dan aura iblis yang kau keluarkan dulu" lanjut Sona sambil mengurut pelipisnya "oh ya kau sendiri yang pertanyaannya tidak jelas" jawab Naruto santay "baiklah sebelum aku menjelaskannya aku ingin minta maaf atas kata kataku kemarin padamu kaicho" lanjutnya sambil berdiri dan membungkukan badannya kearah sona" e eh yya tak aapa apa Naruto tidak usah di fikirkan " jawab Sona sedikit canggung akan sikap Naruto yang membungkuk padanya "hn.. Baiklah apa dulu yang harus aku jelaskan?" tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali duduk lalu Tsubaki yang ada di sebelah kanan Sona mengangkat tangannya"tanganmu!" Sona mengangguk mengiyakan kata kata queennya " hah baiklah sebenarnya ini..." kata Naruto menggantung sambil mengangkat tangan kirinya setinggi dada dan memegangnya dengan tangan kanannya " bukan tanganku tapi milik seseorang bernama...

Ken Kaneki"

 **bipbipbipbip**

"jadi...!" suara Sona yang menghentikan aksi keheningan yang tercipta setelah Naruto menceritakan tentang tangan nya yang membuat Sona terkejut bahwa Naruto mendapat transplantasi organ dari seorang iblis berupa jantung dan tangan kirinya dan corak hitam pada lengannya ternyata segel untuk menekan kekuatan iblis yang di miliki tangan itu "sebenarnya siapa Ken Kaneki itu?" tanya Sona Naruto hanya menggeleng "aku tidak tahu aku hanya mengetahui namanya bahkan saat aku bertanya pada ayahkupun dia hanya diam" jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi "oh iya sebenarnya siapa nama ayahmu yang kau ceritakan itu Naruto?" tanya Sona lagi "Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafaa kecil "Uzumaki Jiraya" jawab Naruto pelan "Uzumaki Jiraya... ahh U-uuzumaki katamu?" teriak Sona setelah mendengar nama ayah angkat Naruto "ya memang kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?" tanya Naruto yang heran melihat Sona berteriak seperti itu "Uzumaki adalah klan iblis tingkat tinggi yang sudah punah saat perang sodara dulu.. klan Uzumaki adalah klan yang hanya loyal pada Mou Lucifer dulu tak kusangka ayah angkatmu seorang Uzumaki " jelas Sona antusias yang menunjukan dia tertarik pada ayah Naruto bukan dengan artian romantis tapi rasa kagum pada klan yang berspesialis pada sihir penyegel yang katanya anggota klan Uzumaki lah yang menyegel setengah trihexa "sekarang di mana dia aku banyak pertanyaan padanya!" lanjut Sona sambil berdiri Naruto hanya diam dengan menundukan kepalanya "dia.."jawab Naruto menggantung dia menarik nafas perlahan "..telah meninggal aku sendiri yang membunuhnya" lanjut Naruto sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan "a..apa maksudmu Naruto?"tanya Sona yang kaget lagi atas jawaban Naruto "dulu saat aku berlatih dengannya aku hilang kendali atas kekuatanku dan membunuhnya yang mencoba menyadarkanku" jawab Naruto pelan masih dengan posisi nya "maaf telah bertanya hal yang tabu bagimu Naruto "tutur Sona yang sedikit bersalah atas pertanyaannya "ya tidak apa apa.."jawab Naruto sambil berdiri"..bolehkah aku pulang sekarang bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi dan kita membolos setelah jam pelajaran pertama budi kaicho"lanjut Naruto dengan nada biasa seolah telah melupakan kejadian tadi yang mengingatkannya memori dahulu "hahhh padahal aku masih banyak pertanyaan padamu tapi ya sudahlah kamu boleh pulang" jawab Sona "kalian juga " lanjutnya melihat ke arah para peeragenya "hai kaicho selamat malam" lalu semua peerage nya keluar kecuali Tsubaki. Yang menyisakan mereka bertiga Naruto Sona dan Tsubaki "Naruto aku ada pertanyaan terakhir untuk saat ini" kata Sona yang melihat Naruto akan keluar ruangannya "apa itu?" jawab Naruto sambil berbalik "apakah kau mau menjadi anggota peerageku?" tanya Sona penuh harap "tidak" jawab simple Naruto "aku akan jawab itu di pertemuan kita berikutnya" lanjut Naruto cepat saat melihat mulut Sona terbuka akan bertanya alasannya menolak. Naruto lalu tersenyum yang membuat pipi Sona memerah "jaa ne, budi-chan" kata Naruto sambil keluar pintu meninggalkan Sona yang berdiri tanpa menghiraukan Tsubaki yang memanggil manggil nama king nya

Di perjalanan pulang terlihat Narutoselalu memegangi perutnya entah kenapa sampai suara

Kryuuuuuuk

"aduh aku lapar dari kemarin sore aku belum makan, ah lebih baik aku ke tempat paman teuchi saja" seru Naruto sambil melangkah cepat ke arah yang mau dia tuju, tidak butuh waktu lama Naruto telah sampai di kedai ramen langganannya dan tempat dia bekerja jika hari libur sekolah terlihat kedai yang tidak terlalu besar yang di depannya terpasang sepanduk bergambar semangkuk ramen lalu Naruto masuk kedalamnya "eh Naru tumben kau datang pada jam segini kau kangen padaku ya?" ucap suara perempuan pada Naruto yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di depannya "hoe Ayame-nee , kau mengagetkanku tau aku tidak kangen padamu aku hanya mau makan malam"jawab Naruto sambil memegangi dadanya. Terlihatlah perempuan yang tingginya sama dengan Naruto berambut panjang yang ia geraykan "huh kau tidak seru"ucap Ayame sambil menggembunkan pipinya sedangkan Naruto sedang celingak celinguk seperti mencari sesuatu "ayame-nee mana paman?" tanya Naruto sambil duduk di kursi pelanggan "dia di belakang kau mau pesan apa Naru?" tanya Ayame yang sedang memakai clemek "yang biasa saja neesan" jawab Naruto

Skip

"ah kenyangnya "kata Naruto yang perutnya membuncit dia sekarang melanjutkan pulangnya setelah membantu Ayame membersihkan kedainya Naruto lalu melihat jam yang ada di tangannya yang menunjukan jam sembilan malam "baru jam sembilan kenapa sudah sepi?" kata Nauto berbicara sendiri tiba tiba dia melihat bulu bulu hitam berjatuhan dari atasnya dan dia mendongak melihat langit tak seperti biasanya sekarang terlihat ada aurora ya menyelimutinya. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat area di mana dia berdiri sudah di selimut sesuatu yang sama "apa yang terjadi" seru Naruto sambil melihat lihat cepat sekelilingnya "hoo jadi ini manusia yang aku harus awasi terlihat lemah" seru suara yang masuk ke indra pendengaran Naruto. Lalu Naruto melihat ke atas di arah belakangnya terlihat siluet seseorang dengan dua pasang sayap hitam di punggunya Naruto tidak bisa melihat jelas orang itu karena orang itu membelakangi sinar bulan "siapa kau?" tanya Naruto tanpa membalas pertanyaan Naruto orang tersebut terbang menukik ke arahnya Naruto yang melihatnya melebarkan matanya dan langsung melompat kebelakang dengan gaya backlif

Brakkk orang itu mendarat dengan meremukan aspal yang jadi tempatnya berdiri tadi "lumayan lincah"ucap orang itu yang sekarang bisa terlihat jelas oleh Naruto seorang pria dengan tuxsedo putih dan berambut hitam ikal "aku tanya sekali lagi siapa kau dan kenapa kau menyerangku sialan?" teriak Naruto yang sudah jengkel "jaga ucapanmu ningen makhluk lemah sepertimu tak pantas berbicara padaku. "jawab orang itu "tapi karena itu aku jadi punya alasan untuk membunuh mu ningen"lanjut pria tadi sambil membuat pedang cahaya berwarna kuning di tangan kanannya lalu melesat ke arah Naruto yang sudah bersisp dengan kuda kuda karatenya, pria tadi sudah sampai di depan Naruto dan menyabetkan pedangnya dari arah kiri mengincar kepala Naruto. Naruto tidak berniat menghindar dia lalu mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah laju pedang tadi dan takkk Naruto menangkapnya dan menggenggam erat pedang itu lalu memukul perut pria itu dengan tangan kanan nya yang masih bisa di blok oleh pria itu dengan tangan kirinya. sekarang mereka saling berhadapan dengan posisi yang sama sama tidak menguntungkan aura hitam mulai keluar dari tangan kiri Naruto dan dengan sekali remasan pedang cahaya itu hancur tak bersisa melanjutkan serangannya tangan kiri itu langsung memukul pipi kanan pria itu hingga dirinya mundur dengan cara melompat pria itu meludahkan darah dari mulutnya dan memegang pipinya yang terhantam tangan Naruto " hm. Boleh juga ningen baiklah karena kau berhasil memukulku aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu sebelumnya perkenalkan namaku Tofuu Catllaser aku di sini sebagai pengawasmu tapi aku lebih suka jika harus membunuhmu ningen" ucap pria itu dengan seringaian psikopat "bersiaplah"lanjutnya langsung menghilang dari tempatnya berdiri dan langsung berada di belakang Naruto yang terkejut Tofuu lalu menendang punggung Naruto hingga Naruto terlempar kearah depan. Lalu Tofuu kembali hadir di depan Naruto yang masih terlempar dengan kaki kiri nya yang terangkat bersiap menendang Naruto lagi

Naruto yang melihatnya tidak tinggal diam kabut hitam di tangan kirinya lalu bertambah banyak dengan memanfaatkan dirinya yang melesat cepat saat mereka sudah berhadapan Tofuu segera menendangkan kakinya kearah kepala Naruto. Naruto yang tahu Tofuu mengincar kepalanya lalu memukulkan juga tangan kirinya ke arah kaki Tofuu itu dan dwusshh gelombang kejut yang tercipta itu mementalkan mereka ke arah berlawanan Naruto langsung melakukan gaya backlifnya agar meredam efek terpentalnya sedangkan Tofuu kembali terbang dengan sayapnya Naruto lalu berdiri tegak sambil mengatur nafasnya yang sudah sedikit cepat "wahwah sebenarnya apa yang kau punya di tangan kirimu itu ningen?" ucap Tofuu sambil terbang rendah lalu dia mendarat di tanah dengan kaki kirinya krakk tiba tiba suara benda patah terdengar dari arah Tofuu dan "arrggggg" tiba tiba Tofu berteriak " si-sial ka..kiku patah kuat juga pukulan anak itu"lanjutnya pelan setelah bisa menyeimbangkan lagi tubuhnya yang sempat akan terjatuh "brengsek kau bocah akan ku bunuh kau seratus kali" teriak Tofuu yang sedang membuat light spear lima kali lipat besar tubuhnya Naruto yang melihatnya hanya membulatkan matanya bagai mana caranya menghindari itu itu yang sedang dia fikirkan belum sempat dia melakukan sesuatu dia mendengar suara Tofuu berteriak "mati" sambil melemparkan light spear itu padanya

Dhuuuarrrrrrr

Ledakan yang besar terjadi sesaat light spear itu mengenai Naruto Tofuu yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai "hm.. Tinggal membuat alibi pada Azazel-sama "ucap Tofuu yang sudah melayang mencoba terbang tapi sesuatu yang lebih sakit dari kakinya yang patah terasa di perutnya bahkan dia tidak sempat berteriak untuk mengekspresikan rasa sakitnya karena benda kental berwarna merah menerobos keluar dari mulutnya "ohoock a...ppa i.." kata Tofuu terbata sambil mencoba melihat benda apa yang membuat rasa sakit itu sebelum dia berhasil melihatnya dia tertarik kearah belakang. Ketempat light spearnya mendarat gdebukk lalu dia di bantingkan ke tanah dengan posisi tengkurap masih dengan sesuatu yang menembus perutnya "t..tid ak mung.. "ucap Tofuu sambil mendongak ke atas dia melihat

Iblis yang sesungguhnya

 **TBC**

in next chapter

"apa kau yakin akan mentransplantasikan tangan itu pada manusia ini?" .. "ya manusia yang di anugrahi longinus terkuat oleh tuhan sendiri kenapa tidak" .. "aku tidak setuju jika harus manusia ini!".. "lalu siapa kau? Hah apakah kau mampu menahan aura suci tangan ini bodoh kita ini iblis" .. "pertanyaanku adalah darimana kau bisa memiliki tangan christ itu" .. "itu tidak penting yang penting di sisi kita ada pemilik true longinis dan sekaligus God hand"

an

ken kaneki? Ahehe pada taukan itu siapa untuk chap depan saya usahakan akan lebih menarik..

saran flame atau sejenisnya boleh rifiuuu atau pm saya kokk 😊

Hn.. Dan maaf ya kalau masih banyak typo atau alur kecepetan/gak bisa di pahami orang saya juga gak paham apa yang saya tulis ini

Balasan rifiu kemaren

Ashuraindra64 aduh gimana ya emang mainstream sih pairnya tapi kalo di ganti pairnya jalan cerita yang udah saya siapin gak bakal nyambung dong dan kalo saya rombak lagi dan buat jalan cerita baru otak saya yang mungil in bakal overheat 😀

Andrianwinata13 yap

Alma restu440 yap saya usahakan chap depan word nya akan saya tambah untuk kekuatanya si kuper naruto saya gak bisa jawab sekarang gomen ne

Guest yap saya usahakan chap depan word nya saya tambah

Bayu yap salam kenal juga vrohh benarkah menarik?, terimakasih

God hand mesti ada dong biar seimbang tapi masih bingung milih char buat jadi G.H

Guest yap namanya juga baru hee maf kalo masih blepotan ini juga sambil belajar kokk

Kazuruo oke maf masih blepotan flashback nya chap depan dan ini bukan hareem kokk bikin pair satu ajj susah apalagi harem tadinya mau bikin naruto tanpa pair tapi kalo ngak di kasih kasihan jones 😀 si naruto nya

Laffayete bukan

pecinta harem ya? hee

The kidsno oppai

Oke

Si mesum

yap setidak nya saya mencoba semampu saya dan terimakasih untuk motivasinya saya akan mencoba lebih giat 😊 untuk out nya saya rasa tidak

 **REVIEW**

…

…

…

…

…


End file.
